The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. For example, users of Internet platforms and services such as email, bulletin boards, forums, and social networking services post images for themselves and others to see. Many users, however, would like to adjust their images to change or emphasize particular subjects or areas in photos. In some examples, users want to bring out particular details, provide more natural colors, or make other similar adjustments in images, and/or may want to de-emphasize particular portions or subjects depicted in an image, such as smoothing or blurring particular details.